Another Life
by Devil's Desire
Summary: When an old friend shows up, secrets about Sam's life are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Another Life

By Devil's Desire

Summary: When an old friend shows up, secrets about Sam's life are revealed.

Disclaimer: Not mine. (sad!)

Chapter 1: Max

"Jack, come on, you have to realize the significance of this…" Daniel was cut off by the sound of Sam's fork clattering to the floor. Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c barely had time to register a look of pure shock on Sam's face before she flew out of her seat and into the arms of a man who was standing in the door of the commissary.

The man expertly grab Sam in mid-hug and twirled her about, before setting her down and hugging her fiercely. "Sammy its good to see you"

"You prat, why didn't you tell me you were coming" She said grinning up at him.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I've missed you," She said giving him another hug "It's been too long"

"Yes, it has"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been transferred"

"Seriously?"

"Yup, I'm here to stay, Sammy"

Her reply was cut off by a cough "Carter…care to introduce us?

She turned to face him, "Sorry, sir. This is Lt. Col. Max James. Max, this is General O'Neill" She indicated Daniel " Dr. Daniel Jackson" She looked at Teal'c " and Teal'c"

"Sir" He said nodding to Jack "Dr. Jackson, Teal'c"

"Shouldn't there be a memo?"

"There was one, sir" came a voice to his left

"Right, thank you Walter. So, you and Carter know each other?" He asked eyeing the new Colonel.

"You could say that, sir." Max said grinning at Sam.

"We go way back, sir, Max was at the Academy when I was."

"And you've been transferred here?" Asked Daniel "That's cool, I'm sure Sam's excited"

Sam smiled, "You bet" She turned to Max " When you're done getting settled, come find me. We can go to dinner?"

"I'd love to Sammy." He turned to the rest of them "You are more than welcome to come"

"I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do," said Daniel

"Please, I insist"

"All right" he said looking around "We'll come"

"Great! Where to?"

"How about O'Malley's?" suggested Jack

"Yes, sir"

"You cool with this T?"

"Indeed"

"Ok well we'll meet you there at seven" said Daniel

A/N ok I wrote this at like 2 in the morning, and at the time it sounded like a fabulous idea. Review please! next chapter up soon


	2. The Fabulous, Unbeatable Carter

Chapter 2: The Fabulous, Unbeatable Carter

"God, that good." Jack said, as he leaned against his chair.

"Yes sir, it was"

"Fancy a game of pool, Mack?

He laughed, "Yeah right, Carter" Seeing their startled looks he explained "Sam's unbeatable, I've never seen her lose a game, ever. She destroyed every single person who came up against her."

Jack gave her a funny look "Carter? I dunno that seems like it would be fun to me"

"I am capable of having fun, sir"

He grinned "You'd never know it"

She laughed and turn to Max "Come on Mack, stop being a soar loser"

"No way, Carter. I value my pride too much."

"Fine. I don't suppose any of you want a go?" She asked looking around at Daniel, Teal'c and Jack. Teal'c and Daniel immediately shook their heads, Jack, on the other hand, looked like he was thinking about it.

"Don't do it, sir." Max cautioned Jack, "She's ruthless"

He shook his head "I'm still finding this hard to believe, work-all-day Carter actually doing something relaxing, fun?"

He chuckled "Sam, nah, she's crazy. Like the time.."

"Max!" she shot at him quickly, giving her head a small shake "Don't"

He looked at her sadly "Right."

The others looked puzzled. Jack was about to say something when Sam spoke " Right, well its getting late. We'd better be going. I'll see you tomorrow, sir" She stood up, gave Daniel and Teal'c a hug, grabbed Max's hand firmly and dragged him out of the resurant.

"Well that was... odd " Said Daniel, staring at the place Sam had been.

"Indeed" Said Teal'c inclining his head

"Yea, well come on lets go" said Jack standing up and throwing down some money. They walked into the parking lot chatting about the new col. At the sound of vocies Jack threw up his hand, silencing Daniel. A few feet away Sam was angrily speaking to Max. They could only see and hear a little of what was happening.

"What were you thinking, Max. Don't go around saying things like that!"

"I'm sorry, Sam. I forgot who you are around these people"

"I happen to like it here, and I don't need you messing it up!"

"I know, Sam, I know. I'm not used to people not knowing. You know what it was like before, what you were like"

"Yes I do, but they don't! And you know perfectly well why I did what I did"

"I know"

She huffed angrily "Come on, I'll give you a ride home"

AN: Hey guys sorry this took so long, I kinda forgot about this fic. My bad I'll try and update soon!


End file.
